game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Wolf: Demons Within/White Man's Burden
Locke is sitting at home reading a book, when his cellphone goes off. He takes it. On the other end is Ms. Kruger, saying that he has to come to the hospital. He drives there and arrives in the hospital room, seeing Mr. Kruger at his dying breath, with Hannah bending over him, crying. Ms. Kruger explains that her husband wants to tell him something, personally. She stands up and takes Hannah with her. A little confused, he sits down on a chair next to Mr. Kruger, who starts talking, pausing in between sentences to take a deep breath. He addresses him with Dave, rather than David, and tells him that he is a good kid, with a heart on the right place. He asks him to do one last thing for him, and that is to continue what he is doing. He gives him a piece of a paper with a number to call, making Locke promise to do anything to repay what he has done for him. Locke goes outside and calls the number immediatly out of curiosity. On the other end, a guy responds aggressively, asking who's calling. Locke tells him Kruger told him to call the number, silencing the guy, who breaks the silence by asking what Locke's name is. Locke responds with his name, making the guy on the other end explain what's going on. Kruger was leading a small resistance faction against Typhoon oppression, supplying resistant forces with weaponry and military expertise, which he had access to by being a former general. The guy then introduces him as JJ, telling him to sweep by a location tomorrow. Locke hangs up and goes back inside, where Kruger has been declared death. Hannah has retreated to cope with the death and Locke sits down next to her. He tries to comfort her by telling him his death was because he was a hero, to which Hannah responds that Locke was her hero by saving her and she leans against Locke. It flashes forward to Locke approaching a abandoned storage facility. Suddenly, he is surprised by a guy pointing a gun at him, who bets he must be David Locke. Locke confirms his thought and the guy introduces him as JJ, Jeandré Junior Surname-not-important. Locke asks what is the purpose of all this, to which JJ replies that with Kruger gone, the organization has no leader and while JJ is an appreciated member, Kruger's status left too big of a void to fill by him or any other. That's why Kruger appointed Locke to serve as his replacement, since even though is he not experienced, him being appointed by the man himself gives him enough appreciation to build the respect needed to run the organization. Locke asks JJ to specify the organization, who tells him that the resistance is essentially fueling narrow-minded criminals to disrupt Typhoon's influence in the region. However, their widespread connections all across South Africa make them extremely influential. Locke tells him that he will help them in any way possible, to which JJ replies that he'll teach him the ropes in the following days.